tony pepper let go
by heidy.gutierrez.5203
Summary: what i wish would have happened post iron man 1 between pepper and tony hope you like and review :)


I had this in my mind and I couldn't wait to write it hope you like it. Review

Pepper pov

What was he thinking I thought, does he have any idea how much work I would have, of course he didn't the only think he knows is that know he is a superhero to the whole world and even cooler than before.

As I walked down the stairs to his workshop I heard again his music blasting through the glass. He got the glass fixed a couple of days after the press conference. I was, what am I saying am still mad at him. It has know been 1 month since the press conference and I have only spoken to him about 2 or 3 times.

" Good morning " I said not at all cheerful.

" Good morning to you Ms. Potts " he said mimicking me .

He was as always playing, tinkering ,whatever you want to call it with his suit. Which apparently he had gotten fixed and already had 2 .

"Mr . Stark you have a meeting with Agent Coulson tomorrow he wants to talk about the press conference but like always apparently he couldn't give me any details because it is a secret " I told him with a business tone.

" First don't call me it makes me feel old, second like always he is just going to tell me how bad it is that I told the world I am Iron Man, and talk about his super secret boy ban he wants me to be a part of , so cancel it " he said with a smart tone.

" I'll let him know what you said , I need you to sign some documents and give them to me as soon as possible "I told him putting papers in his desk , " know if there is nothing you'll need I will be in my office excuse me " I told him and turned to leave when he stoped me.

" why are you acting like that with me pepper " he asked me .

" like what Mr. Stark " I asked like I don't know what he is talking about.

" well the last month you've been avoiding me like the plague you only talk with me if it's for business and you seem mad " he said getting up and moving close to me .

We were as close as when we danced know . " I am only being professional . " I said.

" Like I have always been" I told him

" you also seem different" he said with a concern voice.

" Well maybe I am only tired I mean after your little staunt I have hardly had one moment to myself " I told him angry. " but what do you care, how I am ".

" I had the impression that you were I don't know mad at me for the dance and the roof" he told me know more closer than ever.

" why should I be mad, it meant nothing to me and I imagine it meant nothing to you either " I told him

" Well you are wrong, for me it meant something and if I'm not mistaken which I never am it meant something to you to " he said with a smirk

" you should check your ego I think its as big as China" I told him backing up, because know he was way closer and I couldn't have him that close to me, I don't know what I would do.

"Prove it" he told me challenging

" prove what " I asked confused.

" prove that the dance and the roof meant nothing to you " he said his voice had change it was full of lust.

" what do you want me to do to prove it Tony" I asked afraid of his answer.

He didn't wait for an answer he just moved one step closer traping me with his body and the glass and kissed me. His lips were so soft but he was kissing me with so much passion. I didn't know what to do I new it was wrong but how could something so wrong feel so good. I decided to forget for a while everything and just enjoy the moment forget what would happen . so I opened my mouth and kissed him back with so much passion.

Tony's pov

She tasted so good better than I thought she would . I was first scared when she didn't react. What if I made the wrong decision at kissing her, she may even quit, I was about to stop when I felt her start to kiss me with more passion she opened her mouth and isliped my toungue inside her mouth.

By now my hands were at her hips and her hands were in my hair pulling at it hard it was passion but the same time was fury by her part

she was biting my lips. They had to separate when oxygen became a problem. She was breathing hard and me too.

" Wow" I said "you have no idea how much I have wished I could do that "I said breathless

" well like I say to all your one night stands I do anything and everything you want " she told me with a smirk.

" well then I want to kiss you again "I said with the same smirk .

" you know, me too "she told me " but I don't know if I will be satisfied with only a kiss "she told me with a seductive voice.

" what did you have in mind "I said giving her an up and down look

"why don't we find out " and with that she pushed my head down and kissed me even better than the last time.

Pepper's pov

I needed him, to feel him explore every inch of him. And I needed his hands on my skin so I pushed up his shirt he raised his arms to make it easier for me . I think my message if pretty clear know. He pushed me more hard against the glass door and I jumped up and wraped my legs around his hips. He was hard I could feel it and I liked it , I liked knowing I could make him like that.

" lets go to your room know " I ordered it felt weird because I never ordered him

" yes mam" he told me and he took me over to the elevator it was faster than taking the stairs and I don't think he can walk with his erection.

We stumble to the elevator he put me down to push the floor of his room . When he had, he pushed me into the wall and began kissing my neck and at the same time he was unbuttoning my shirt he got frusterated after the third button and just riped the shirt. I liked the shirt and I was mad that he riped it .

" I liked that shirt a lot " I told him breathless

"I'll buy you 3 more of those " he told me " I am a billioner you know " he told me very smartly .

" ya I know Tony " I said annoyed

We fell to the floor when the elevator stoped we were both laughing.

" I think we should get to the room before we hurt ourselves Stark "

" I couldn't agree more " he picked me up bridal style and took me to his room the first thing I noticed was that it was actually his room not a guest room like he takes all the other women. It made me feel a little better more special . He closed the door with his leg and put me down gently on the bed .

" Are you sure you want this pepper " he asked me

" are you sure you can actually control me Tony in bed " I asked him

" of course I can " he said

" then I am sure Stark " I told him and got up from the bed and kissed him more soft putting a little more of love into it , the sun was just setting and the water looked beautiful from the room it was perfect.

We broke the kiss and he set me down on the bed softly.

" Tony can I ask you for something " I asked

"anything pepper I'll do it " he said

" don't treat me like a porcelain doll " I said

" I want you to give me everything you have don't hold back I'll love it more if I can feel what I do to you, make me feel the passion " I said looking into his eyes , many of the people I have been with hold back because they think they are going to hurt me and I don't want that with him .

" pep you are a porcelain doll and I don't want to hurt you, but if you want passion that is what I'm going to give you " he said with such love.

He started to kiss my neck he went slow which was killing me but I could feel when he marked me. I don't like it when my other boyfriends marked me but with Tony it felt different I wanted him to do it.

He didn't take of my bra he went to my stomach and filled it with kisses I was burning know with anticipation. He took of my skirt thank good I have always love to wear sexy undergarments because if not this would be so embarrassing. He didn't take of my underware he went down and started kissing my legs .

" I love your legs pep" I have spend 10 years wishing to hold them and kiss them " he said between kisses. " well know you are" I told him smiling

" you are overdressed for the occasion " I said " we should fix that " I told him . I sat down and turned us around so I was on top. Since his shirt was already off I kissed his neck and then I went down his chest I planted a kiss on his arc reactor and then I kissed my way down to the beginning of his pants. I unbuckled his pants and pushed them down.

" why am I not surprise you aren't wearing any boxers Tony " I asked him joking. Before he could answer I grabed his groin and observed it. I had seen Tony a million of times naked but never seen that particular part he was very well shaped he was much more bigger than any of my previous boyfriends and he was shaved thank god I hate hairy guys.

" pepper as much as I want this to continue don't we need protection " he asked " no I have been in the pill for a long time Tony and I know you're clean " I told him confidently " thank god " he said happily he was about to say something when I put his groin in my mouth

" oh my god pepper yes please keep doing that " he all but begged I was moving my hand up and down and licking him at the same time.

Suddently he turned me around so I was again in my back " as much a I love this pepper I want to explore you first before this ends" . he said this time he took of my bra and just saw in shock .

' You're beautiful pep " he said and pulled his head down to give me a kiss. We parted and he grabed my right breast and sucked on it . it felt so good no one had ever made me feel half of what Tony was making me feel. And he was just beginning. He sucked on the other one and all I could do was grab his hair and pull it scratch his back. He sucked my nipples and messaged them it felt good.

" more Tony more" I moaned he stoped. He still carrased my breast but he started liking his way down to my pussy. He took of my underwear and trowed it somewhere else in the room.

" pep you are gorgeous" he told me

He then stated to lick me I was so wet he was an expert, now I know why he had such a reputation with the girls this felt amazing . He stated messaging my clint and creating so much friction while liking he was an expert at this .

"you taste so good " he said he was sucking me know I could just feel my climax coming it had been a while at least 6 months since somebody touched me like this. I came with a scream

" that was amazing " I said

" I know " he said with a smirk

" and you're not even inside of me " I told him astonished nobody had made me come only by licking me

" I know now will you like to know how it would be if I am inside of you" he asked with a smirk.

I was so not going to let him be in charge, he had his fun but I would also be in charge it was my turn. I turned us around with one quick motion and kissed him hard. I grabed him hard and started messaging him .

" I think it's my turn " I told him . I didn't get him in I stoped messaging and started creating friction I was rocking my hips over his groin trying to make him even more hard than he already was if it was possible anyway.

" oh my god pep you are so wet I need to be inside of you " he said huskily.

" what do you want me to do " I asked seductively

" you know " he said with a groan

" mm no I don't " I told him

"you'll have to be more specific Tony "

" I want my groin inside you pussy and for you to ride me or I swear pepper I will do it for you " he said angrily

" your wish is my command" and with that I positioned myself on his groin and sinked inside of him.

" oh my god pep you are so wet and you feel so good baby " he all but moaned . he felt so good inside of me I could hardly talk I felt myself stretch so much he was very big . I waited a couple of minutes before moving I now It's been a long time for both him and me .

" PEPPER MOVE KNOW " he groaned

I started moving first teasing him going in and out slowly , after a couple of minutes I couldn't take it anymore and I new Tony also couldn't take it. I started going faster and deeper. Tony was making such amazing sounds, one hand was supporting my hip and the other was playing with my breast nipping them or sucking. I put both my hands in his chest and started moving like never before . I was moaning and it felt so good I was getting closer to climax .

Tony swiched positions so fast I didn't notice now he was on top and I was resting in the bed he first gave me a kiss full of passion and then started to pound on me while his finger was once again in my clint messaging and rocking like there was no tomorrow. It took me only about 2 minutes and I climaxed with a scream tony came after about 2 more trust.

He fell on my side , I was still blown away by everything that had just happened I couldn't think.

" that was the most amazing sex I have ever had " I told him breathless

" it was mind blowing " he said

"ya" I said

Then he turned around and wraped and arm around my waist, covered me and him with a blanket ,and he just hugged me. I didn't know what to do or say until he finally talked.

"what are you thinking ?" he asked

"nothing " I told him it was not true

" I know you are thinking tell me please " he said

" I just don't know if we did the best thing Tony, I mean after everything and iron man , the press what are people going to say "

" I just don't know if we have time or I don't know if we can be together" I told him sadly

" listen to me I love you and I don't care what the press or anyone says " he told me truthfully

"I'm scared " I finally told him

" of what tell me please " he begged putting a hand on my cheek

" I don't know if I can trust you , I don't know if the Tony Stark the playboy can leave all of that for me , I'm scared that if I let you into my heart you'll break it " I told him with tears in my eyes.

" I don't want to wake up tomorrow and just be another girl that fell into the Stark charm , another girl in your bed I don't want you to hurt me " I told him looking him in the eyes .

"pepper I would never hurt you ,ya I've been a jerk for 10 years since you've know me, but since I came back from Afghanistan I am finally seeing what is really important in my life"

"the only thing , that kept me going when I was in that cave was you "

" you were the one in my dreams, you were always in my mind, and I was always telling myself , why the hell didn't you tell her you loved her Stark " he said

" I can't promise you that you'll always be safe but I can swear to you that I will protect you and love you until the day my heart or the arc reactor stops working " he said

" just please give me a chance " and he kissed me not hard but soft full of love I could feel in that moment he was giving himself completely to me and I couldn't say no to him.

" so what do you say Virginia Potts do you want to throw caution to the wind and be the girlfriend of this idiot who is completely in love with you" he said

" yes , yes I want to be your girlfriend and I know you love me and will protect me Tony , I love you always have always will " and with that we kissed and I knew everything was going to be okay

Hope you liked I don't know if I want to continue but review and tell me what you think hate it love it you name it. Also if you want me to write a particular story or help you write one just send me a message, love you all, till next time.


End file.
